Reassurance
by Sky Blue Hunter's Soul
Summary: Rin and Haru aren't blind; never have been. So when they see Makoto seems down, her best friends are determined to get to the bottom of her sudden depression. And if she needs reassurance, well, there's no one she trusts more to be honest with her. Based on a prompt on Tumblr; cover art belongs to Tumblr user Agaricals!


Apparently this messed up yesterday, my apologies. Should have checked it over after uploading it. (Thanks to Shori-san for catching it and informing me!)  
This is a Rule 63'd!Makoto version of Marinka- meaning Makoto is female and Rin and Haru remain male. So this is a threesome with one girl. Though it does end up just being Rin and Haru in the end...  
Oh well.  
See my profile for news, please.

**Reassurance**

Tachibana Megumi greeted the three teenagers that wandered in her door the same as she always did: with a sunny smile and a plate of cookies. Rin accepted one with a shark-toothed grin and also accepted the hug she gave him, long-used to the after-school ritual. Haruka didn't take a cookie but he did take the hug with a slight smile. What with how long his parents had been gone, Haruka had all but become one of her own children. Rin was much the same way, but Megumi had a hunch behind Rin's constant hanging around. When her own daughter, Tachibana Makoto, cast the plate of chocolate chunk cookies- her absolute favorite- an almost dirty look, Megumi knew there was something wrong. It would also explain why the two boys hovered so protectively close. Well, more so than usual.

And that went back to the Tachibana matriarch's hunch.

Years ago, when twelve-year-old Matsuoka Rin had moved into their town and joined the swim club her daughter attended with her best friend Nanase Haruka, the change had been noticed immediately. Suddenly Makoto chattered a seemingly neverending storm about the vivacious redhead. How fast he was, what strokes he swam, how he squabbled with Haruka (and that bothered her), but it was always Rin, Rin, Rin. The few times she spoke about Rin when Haruka was over the black-haired boy would give his dinner a foul look and try everything he could to get his best friend's attention away from the newcomer.

Megumi had enjoyed seeing the different varieties of puppy love occurring right before her eyes- Makoto's crush on Rin, Haruka's crush on Makoto, and assumably Rin's crush on Haruka- but it was straining the three. After a little while Makoto worked up the courage to invite Rin over.

Two days before, a panicking Makoto had run in calling for her mother. Megumi had rushed out and understood the circumstances immediately.

A sulking twelve-year-old Rin with a black eye won from protecting her daughter stood in the entryway. Haruka stood next to him with skinned knees also gained in defending his best friend. Except for a little bit of dirt on her arms and a tiny rip in her skirt, Makoto was fine.  
Haruka had been patched up post-haste- washing the grit and blood from his knees while a sniffling Makoto held his hand, more for her comfort than his, then bandaged- but Rin she needed a closer look at.

"Very nice to finally meet the infamous Matsuoka-kun," she said as she daubed his eye.

He blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Makoto's told me all about you. Almost every night at dinner it's 'Rin this' and 'Rin that'."

He blushed a bright red. "O-oh. Really? I didn't know."

"Oh? But you spend so much time together-"

Rin scowled. "Nanase doesn't like me. So he keeps taking her attention when she tries to talk to me." He leaned around Megumi and shot a dark look past her. "See?"

She turned and was surprised to notice that the bathroom doorway- which had formerly been occupied by a frantic Makoto and pouting Haru- was now empty.  
"Ah, so Haru-chan is jealous, I see."

Rin had given her a dumbfounded look and she hadn't said anything more.

Time went ever on- Nanase became Haru to Rin and Rin became bearable to Haruka- and then Rin left. Makoto had disconsolate about the loss for a long time. Haruka's parents left him in the house with his elderly grandmother and suddenly Haruka was around all the time. With his constant presence Makoto recovered.  
Years passed with her daughter and their neighbors' son growing ever closer and then Rin came back like a hurricane. He shook them both up and settled between them like he had before and without Megumi knowing how they were suddenly all friendly and companionable with each other. In the year since Rin had simply become one of the fold.  
And Megumi was beyond certain that the reason was that they were all bound together. Dating, if she were to go that far.

So to see those two boys- pressed close and protective to their female friend- so wary made her smile with flashbacks of a time of skinned knees and black eyes.  
They were still her protectors and always would be, it seemed.

...still, they were teenagers and she'd been one of those once and she had another hunch about where the night would go for them. Once the three teens had disappeared up the stairs, she quietly rounded up her excitable twin children, turned to her husband, and exclaimed that they were going to go down to the ice cream shop in town to celebrate Ren's fantastic grade of his newest test.  
Best to give them some time alone, she felt.

* * *

"I'm not... really 'pretty', am I?"

It had taken her best friends fifteen minutes to wheedle the truth out of Tachibana Makoto after asking the simple question upon arriving in the sanctuary of her room: "What's up with you? You seem upset." and those words were not at all what either Nanase Haruka or Matsuoka Rin had expected.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Rin snarled, twisting and bracing himself on his forearms on her bed, controller dropped and game forgotten. "What made you- why do you say that?"

The brunette shyly twisted one of her long bangs around a finger. Shame warred with humility on her gorgeous face- Rin would tell her she was gorgeous a hundred times over if that was what it took- and she didn't dare meet either of her friends' eyes. Which was just as well, because sapphire eyes were stormy. Haru wasn't much of one to hold anger but his gaze was furious at the thought of anyone telling his best friend she was anything but beautiful.

"Who said?" Rin snarled, rising up from the floor, eyes sharp, looming over her.

"Rin, you're scaring me," she whispered.

He scowled and gnashed his teeth but fell back to his ass on the floor. Carmine eyes continued to scrutinize his best friend, though, even as he stretched a hand back to hit the pause button on his friend's Playstation controller.

"Who said that to you? Which shallow bitch was jealous enough of you to say you were ugly?"

"R-Rin! It's not- it's not like that!"

"Well then who was it? I'm gonna fucking punch them. Well, maybe not a chick- nah, screw it, I will even punch a chick to show her how wrong she is."

Makoto looked aghast. "What- Rin, no! You can't _punch_ Shiori-senpai!"

It took her a second- and the slow curl of a smirk blossoming over shark teeth- to realize her error and the moment she did emerald green eyes widened.  
"Oh," she whimpered.

"So, Takayama Shiori, huh?"

Makoto leaned forward abruptly, barely catching herself on her hands at the edge of the bed. "Rin please! You can't!"

"The hell I can't!" He grumbled. "She has no right to call you any sort of names and she's clearly fucking _blind_ because really, Mako, you're absolutely gorgeous."

Makoto's blushes were always adorable and this one didn't disappoint as she reared back, falling onto her heels, eyes wide and blinking rapidly.  
"R-Rin..." She said under her breath.

"It's true," Haru asserted.

Makoto yelped and looked to him next, eyes wide. "Wh- Haru!"

"You're a beautiful young woman, Makoto."

The girl dipped her head, blushing to the tips of her ears. "How can you say such a thing with a straight face..?"

The older boy put a hand carefully on her knee. "Because it's true."

She shrugged him off and he let her, retreating back to his own space and out of hers, and she tucked a piece of her bangs behind her right ear so Haru could still see her downturned eyes.  
"You guys... you know what pretty girls look like. I know you do." She flicked a glance at Rin, who flushed and looked away, vividly recalling the day he'd walked in on Makoto discovering his more questionable magazines. "And I'm... I'm not... that."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. Wait. What exactly are you basing this perfect body image of yours on? Airbrushed magazine girls? Like hell _anybody_ looks like that, Mako. _They_ don't even look like that. You have nothing to worry about and you look amazing just the way you are."

"But- Rin- that's not- guys like-"

"Don't tell me what guys like!" Rin interrupted. Haru at her side nodded gravely. "I do think I would know. And you know what I like?"

Emerald eyes blinked but she couldn't speak. Rin gave her a warning look and dug into his back pocket for his phone. Makoto fidgeted while the redhead's fingers tapped lightning fast over his keyboard and once he was apparently satisfied he smirked. After a moment to let the page load he shoved the device at her with a victorious grin.

"P-professional f-female backstroke swimmers..? Rin, what-?"

"Do any of them look ugly to you?"

Makoto dropped her verdant gaze to skim over the images, taking her time, staring hard at each one. "Well, no, but-"

"Exactly." Rin snapped as he locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "Makoto, you're not a model. You're a swimmer, and a damn fine one at that, and your body is fucking perfect. If Shiori has anything further to say about you, direct her to Haru."

The oldest looked vindictively thrilled about the idea of setting a naysayer straight and between her two overprotective best friends, Makoto could only laugh.  
"What would I do without you two?"

* * *

Normally she'd have no problem watching them battle monsters across the screen.

But tonight was different.

Tonight she wanted a comfort only her two best friends could provide. Conscious of her siblings and their privacy-destroying ways and her mother's tendency to walk in unannounced, she glanced at the door. That would have to be fixed.  
Makoto grinned at the two boys bickering over their game and reached back, underneath her shirt, and unhooked her bra. A little bit of tugging, some wriggling, and she had it off and in her hand.  
Makoto leaned forward, pressing her chest to Haru's back (he froze) and dangling the scrap of fabric in front of Rin's nose.

"Rin. Please lock the door for us?"

Makoto stifled a giggle as she watched red eyes track the swing of her bra. A split second later the controller dropped from nerveless fingers. _"Guh."_

"Thank you~" She crooned.

Rin lurched upright and stumbled to the door to do as she'd asked and Haru hurried to find the nearest save point, blue eyes looking repeatedly to the undergarment so casually hanging from her fingertips. Makoto flicked it atop Rin's discarded controller and smiled, leaning back against the wall to wait for them to come to her. Which Haru did a moment later (game left on for cover noise in a safe place), slipping onto the bed and cupping her neck and kissing her. She smiled against his mouth; her best friend's kisses were always a special feeling. Haru was so much a comfort to her whereas Rin was a passionate being. They kissed leisurely, in no hurry, her hands sliding over his shirt and his other curved over her hip. Rin kicked the controllers back toward the console and her bed dipped again as he snuck onto it.  
Rin's hands all over her was something that made her shudder: these two, these boys, these two at the same time always made her weak. She was lucky and she knew it. Haru broke away and turned her toward Rin, who kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her middle. Makoto stared at him- emerald to ruby- as she felt Haru moving about behind her. Once whatever needed to be done was accomplished the redhead quirked a grin.  
Rin laid her down slowly, sensual hands sliding over her back, warming her skin under his touch. She didn't hit the bed though; her back came to be braced on Haru's chest and the older boy cradled her securely with a warm smile he reserved for her and for Rin. His hands also curved over her back- the pads of his fingers caressing every ridge of muscle he found there- to the front and wrapped around her waist.

Rin leaned in and emerald eyes switched from gentle sapphire to earnest ruby.  
"Alright, now what we're going to do is this: whatever we touch, you tell us what you _think_ is bad about it and we'll tell you how you're wrong."

"What if I'm not wrong?"

Rin smirked at her, running his fingers featherlight over her legs and drawing them around his waist, reaching back up to clear her vision of soft brown hair. "You are."

"He's right," Haru whispered in her ear. "Everything I know about you has always been perfect in my eyes."

She giggled. "And you know a lot. So where are you starting?"

Haru kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at Rin. "I don't have the most feminine haircut. Short in the back and long in the front and all..."

"You picked it yourself because it was easier for swimming and it looks hot on you."

"Okay, okay, fair. Next?"

Rin arched over her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.  
It wasn't new- they'd kissed many times before- and she hooked her ankles behind his back and drew him closer, tilting her head to kiss back more firmly.

"What's that count as?" She asked quietly once he pulled back.

Rin looked a little too dazed to respond and so Haru supplied, "Your face."

"Hmm, I guess I'm okay with basically all of that? I mean, you don't think my eyes or my nose or my lips are too big, do you?"

"Your eyes are gorgeous, your nose is cute, and, well, neither Haru or I will complain about your lips."

"I break out easily and I don't wear makeup as often as I could..."

"Everybody does and you don't even need it in the first place. Sometimes I wonder why you bother."

She shook her head. "All right, all right. Next?"

Haru nudged her temple with his chin, tilting her head to the side so Rin could lean in and suckle at her pulsepoint.  
"O-oh... That... I-I, um... I dunno, my neck's kinda th- _ahn!_- thick, don't you think?"

"No," Rin murmured against her skin.

He moved down, across her clavicle to nibble on her shoulder.  
"I have broad shoulders, don't I?"

"You're a backstroke swimmer." Haru grumbled.

"You're supposed to. It's a natural progression of your muscles to support the strain you put on them," Rin agreed. "So they're perfect for you."

"How can I win this game?" She asked through puffs of air.

"If you continue to insist you aren't beautiful then you won't."

Makoto rolled her head back, fixing her best friend with a mild glare. "Haru..."

"We're only telling you the truth you refuse to see."

"He's right," Rin agreed without looking up from undoing the buttons of her shirt. She took in a shuddering breath as he spread it open and he glanced up at her to gauge her reaction. She smiled down at him, threading a hand through soft red hair, and drew him up for a careful kiss.

"These?" He hummed against her lips.

She inhaled sharply as his thumbs swept over her nipples and back, again and again, the sensitive nubs hardening under his touch and earning her little shocks of pleasure.  
"Mmmnnn- small."

Haru snorted and Rin laughed aloud.  
"Mako, if you think these are small you're more disillusioned than I thought. They're perfect- not too big, not too small, and just right for swimming your stroke- and I mean really..." He kissed both. "They fit into my hands and I'm happy with that. Haru, take over here."

Makoto whimpered softly as Haru's hands slipped from her stomach and Rin's lips and sharp teeth found it instead. Haru kneaded her breasts and she arched into him, arched into the expert play of his fingers on stiff nipples, and whined when Rin bit at her abs a little too hard.  
"I have abs!" She yelped before Rin could speak this time. "Most girls have... smooth stomachs and I have muscle instead and- and- ahh~"

"Your abs are amazing and dammit, Mako, _you are a swimmer_. You have to expect muscle, sweetheart. And you have it. And it's wonderful."

"Rin..."

The redhead purred and shifted to go ever lower, pausing at the top of her skirt.  
"Yes?" He asked.

She smiled and Haru reached down, unbuttoning her skirt as Rin unzipped it, the pair of boys working it down her hips and legs (she accidentally kicked Rin in the head when lifting her legs above his shoulders so he could pull it off) and then Rin tossed it atop her bra. Haru trailed his fingertips over the ridges of Makoto's stomach and back up to resume teasing rosy nipples.

Strong hands gripped her hips. "These?" Rin asked in a voice gone husky.

"Ah- I don't- those are o-okay? W-wide hips are good for g-girls, ri-_iiiight_?"

"Good for childbirth, yeah." Rin said as he lowered his mouth to the curve of her hip.

"I'd like that," Makoto whispered. "Someday. H-having kids. Maybe... maybe yours..."  
Haruka's embrace tightened around her and he buried his face in the curve of her neck.

The younger boy just bit into her skin, making her flinch and moan, and with a soothing kiss to her throat Haru lifted his head.  
"Rin."

The redhead looked up from the bruise he was intent on suckling onto her hipbone and met Haru's eyes. He quirked a rakish grin, the one Makoto adored, and then he was straightening up. Haru leaned over her and grabbed Rin by the back of the neck to bring him in for a heated kiss.

Makoto was always knocked breathless by her best friends kissing. There was just something about their aggressiveness, their struggle to dominate by liplock alone, to dominate the other's pride (and they both had a lot of pride), that made her squirm.  
Rin was distracted by the anxious shift of her legs and the squeeze of her thighs and Haru pressed his tongue into the younger's mouth. Makoto bit her lip when Rin exhaled sharply through his nose and watched his shoulders slump in defeat. Haru, victorious, pulled away and started divesting Rin of his shirt. They made quick work of their clothing, shirts landing somewhat together atop her own discarded clothes, belts snapping off, pants shoved down powerful legs. They kept their underwear on and she was grateful; she knew they'd probably end up together after they brought her to quivering orgasm but was hardly upset by the idea. They had been endlessly supportive of her decision to hold off on full penetration and neither dreamed of pushing her.

Then Haru's jammers hit the pile and she had to laugh. The thought of him being naked behind her didn't faze her in the least. She'd seen Haru nude dozens of times. Sometimes when she'd come over to fetch him for school he wouldn't _always_ be in his swimsuit in the tub. In fact he'd been naked so much at one point that she'd stopped daring to go into the bathroom unless he swore to her he was wearing at least those. She'd become hyper-aware of Haruka after that. It had been difficult sitting next to him at school because occasionally she would just be trying to do her work and the image of her best friend naked would pop unbidden into her mind and her eyes would widen behind her glasses. He could always sense her moods and every time this happened he would immediately focus on her and display a curious expression she couldn't meet.  
She had been too flustered to realize there was probably something deeper to his reasons for 'forgetting' his swimsuit so often. Turned out it had been his socially stunted and awkward idea of seducing her.

But then Rin had come back from Australia all gregarious smiles and quick-tempered and a charming flirt and she had crushed hard on her childhood friend. Haruka had been viciously, uglily jealous, to an almost ridiculous point, and it was at an intervention for their mutual friendships that Haru had revealed he liked them both but didn't know what to do about it. Rin had solved everything by pinning Haru down and making out with him right before Makoto's stunned eyes. She'd fled, battling her own feelings of lovelorn betrayal, and slammed the door to Haru's bathroom shut behind her. It had taken them a half an hour to coax her out of the bathroom after that but once they wrung the truth out of her she found herself boxed in by two powerful swimmer bodies.

"You know we love you, don't you Makoto?"

Haru had nodded seriously.

"See? Both of us. We love you, we don't want to hurt you." Rin swept a thumb over the curve of her cheekbone. "Or want to see you cry."

She had given a watery laugh and rubbed her eyes, hand coming away black.

"Oh, I smeared my mascara... I must look a sight, huh?"  
With a smile equal parts fondness and amusement Haru had nodded.

And then, with a tentative shy kiss to either boy's lips, they'd become a thing. A 'Haru and Rin were together' thing but also a 'Makoto and Rin were together' thing and a 'Haru and Makoto were together' thing and more often than not a 'Haru, Rin, and Makoto are together' thing.  
Makoto never wanted what they had to change.

She jerked, brought out of fond reminiscence of the past when Rin hooked his fingers over the edges of her panties, thumbs brushing over the rim, staring up at her with a question in ruby eyes.

She tilted her head with her smile and reached down to run a hand through crimson locks.  
"It's okay."

He nodded and pulled them down, carefully avoiding a second kick and sliding the slightly dampened fabric down one leg to be forgotten the second he bent and brushed a careful touch over her mound.

Makoto let go of a single sharp gasp, muscles tensing involuntarily, and Haruka groaned quietly as he nipped at her neck. Rin cupped her and his middle finger teased along her wet folds, just barely dipping inside, and she trembled in Haru's arms.  
"I- Rin, I-"

He hummed and moved his hand, pressing his middle finger inside her and circling the sensitive bundle of excitable nerves with his thumb. She went rigid, stomach tense, and gripped Haru's knees as she rocked into the redhead's fingers.  
She had a lot of trouble masturbating on her own- it was just never satisfying and took so much effort to find what felt good- but these two boys knew how to touch her and make her whimper and gasp.

"I don't see a single damn thing I wouldn't call beautiful right now," Rin growled. "Not a thing."

"You two're... biased," she giggled breathlessly. "You're both in love with me."

"We're also simple human men and that's a part of me that very much likes what he sees. Then again, I'm also liking Haru back there... You should see his eyes, Makoto, you should see how horny he is."

Haru offered a hum of agreement around the bite of flesh he was determined to make into a bruise (When she went to school the next day she wore it outside her collar and smiled sunnily at Shiori-senpai every time she caught the older girl staring at it because Makoto may not have been pretty to the upperclassman, but to her lovers, she was walking perfection and now she bore proof) but when Rin muttered the second part to her she felt something brush against her back and a quiet groan followed her best friend's hum. Haruka started licking and biting a trail down her neck to her shoulder and back up as his hands continued to knead her breasts.

Makoto was gasping softly in her attempts to be silent, but a single high cry burst past her lips when Rin pushed a second digit in alongside the first. Haru clapped his hand over her mouth, muffling her mid-cry, and Rin paused everything but the steady slow circles the pad of his thumb were drawing on her most sensitive point.  
"Is it okay, Makoto?"

She nodded with pupils blown and cheeks flushed and he thrust the two fingers deep. She arched in Haruka's hold and the older boy bit at the edge of her jaw with a low moan.  
"I love the sounds you make," Haru whispered in her ear.

"They're embarrassing..." She whined into the cage of his fingers.

"They're wonderful," Rin argued.

He probed her depths and teased her mercilessly and Makoto kept up a steady stream of needy whimpers through every second. She had his rhythm figured out shortly and rolled her hips to it and let her head fall back with a lusty little moan. Haruka claimed her lips, coaxed kiss after long kiss from her, as Rin buried his fingers inside her and stroked her pulsing walls. With some touches she'd jerk powerfully, beyond her ability to control, and with others she'd suffer a whole-body shiver. She could feel herself spasming around the invasion but Rin felt so _good_; he knew all the perfect places to touch her and make her lose her mind. With Haru kissing her and Rin concentrated on her pleasure she felt sure she was oh-so-close to breaking. To shattering apart in their arms.

Haru dropped a hand from her breast to massage her tense right thigh instead- a silent encouragement to relax- and Rin slid his own right hand up her equally coiled left leg. The two were staring at her, red-blue-green, and she could feel the soul-deep shudder wrack her next and smiled at it.  
"You're so perfect, Makoto." Haru whispered, Rin said. A heartwarming moment of unintended synchronicity. Her boys, her best friends, her lovers. The two people who loved her as unconditionally as they ever had.

"I love you, you guys kn-_nnn!_-ow that?"

Her responses were an adoring kiss to the cheek and the sudden absence of Rin's fingers thrusting deeply into her. She whined and squirmed, glaring down at the teen, but she had to shiver at the sight of him leisurely cleaning his fingers of her fluids. With wide green eyes, she watched: he swirled his tongue over them, observing the elastic trail left when he pulled them out, and scraped them along the points of his teeth while meeting Haru's eyes. Makoto didn't really know how amazed and aroused Haru was considering she couldn't see him but she _did_ feel the harsh pinch to both nipples that made her squeak.

"Take over," he told the older boy.

The black-haired teen was having none of that. "Kiss me," he demanded.

Rin quirked an eyebrow and with a note of desperation Haru repeated himself, this time adding "I want to taste her."

Makoto choked down her whimper at those erotic words and the boys leaned toward each other over her, kissing aggressively as they always did, but she could see Haru's tongue determinedly licking inside Rin's mouth and it made her light-headed. She was so absorbed with watching them make out that she hadn't even noticed Haru's hand slide down her toned tummy and find her clit until he pressed down on it and made her shriek. It was Rin who silenced her this time, a quick hand over her mouth, grinning and panting and bringing a finger to his lips to shush her.

"Mako, your whole family is downstairs. Hush, honey."

She was trying to speak past her own shortness of breath as Haru circled the most sensitive part of her vulva with agonizing slowness and just the right amount of pressure. "It's- ah- it's his fault!" She whined, knocking her head into Haruka's sternum and enjoying his quiet laugh more than she should.

"You look so good like this, Makoto," Rin whispered, his voice rusty and his eyes focused with a predatory lust on Haru's finger moving over the spot that was driving her wild. "Wet and flushed and begging for it."

She felt her stomach clench at his tone alone.

When he moved back and bent down, however, hands sliding up her thighs and onto her washboard stomach, she felt anticipation join tense excitement in the deep part of her belly.

One agonizingly slow but featherlight drag of his tongue up her wetness later she had the sheets in both hands and eyes focused on the top of his head. He pulled back and quirked his cocky grin at her.  
"I hope I don't even need to tell you how perfect _this_ is," the redhead muttered as he leaned in, so close to her that she could feel his breath on wet skin. "Haru, get her off."

She almost replied but then Rin dipped his tongue inside her and Haru had definitely and whole-heartedly taken over teasing her nub with his fingers and she forgot what coherent speech was. With a kiss to the edge of her jaw Haru clamped his free hand over her mouth and she was grateful for the muffler.  
Rin's tongue stroked deep inside her, slick and probing over her quivering inner walls, and she keened into Haru's hand. She fisted a hand in Rin's red hair and held him in place, arching into their ministrations, the other digging nails into Haru's knee. She could feel how close she was getting, how close that earthshaking orgasm was, and she whimpered as much to her lovers. Haru met her eyes with sapphire gone dark and conveyed her need to Rin in a husky voice that made her shudder.  
Rin growled quiet acknowledgement and went for the kill. His tongue found the only part of her more sensitive than what Haru was teasing and he was relentless.  
She whimpered, cried, moaned, all muffled by Haru's steady hand, before she finally shuddered apart.

If there was one thing to be said about backstrokers it was that they had flexible spines.

Makoto arched so high with her orgasm that Haru actually splayed a hand out over her stomach to push her down. She could feel Rin's tongue working to suckle up all her come between long groans of satisfaction and Haru's fingers hadn't stopped their quick pace and she shivered and shook and fell to pieces between their hands.  
By the time she wilted boneless to the bed Rin had cleaned his lips with wide swipes of his tongue and Haru had licked his own fingers clean.

"Makoto," Haru whispered in voice both choked and hoarse. "Mako, move. Move now."  
Makoto shimmied aside, body still quivering with aftershocks, and rolled onto her side to lean against the wall and watch Haru go after Rin just as she'd known they would. He pinned the redhead to the bed and Makoto just smiled.  
She could see Haru was achingly hard and probably had been for a while. Rin didn't seem to have fared much better judging by the wet spot in the front of his tight boxers. Haru ground down against Rin and the redhead moaned, just barely biting his lip in time. Sharp teeth pricked his lip and the older boy leaned down to lap at the well of blood droplets. They thrust and writhed against each other desperately and she giggled at the sight of her two friends so worked up.

"You know you could have touched yourselves?" She said playfully as she slipped off the bed to find what they'd need. Since their fumbling first explorations she'd kept a stock of lube and condoms hidden in the back of her desk drawer. She grabbed the tube and the box but frowned when she looked into the box.

"Hey, I've only got one condom left, you two." She warned as she turned. "Is that going to be all ri- oh."

Rin now reared over a panting Haruka, Rin's fist closed around the older boy's cock, and it took a minute for her words to break through to them. After a moment, though, crimson eyes flicked away from azure and looked to verdant.

"You're topping?" Makoto asked as she handed over the items.

"Apparently," Rin grunted, just barely managing to sound quizzical past the strain in his voice. "I'll use the condom, then. Haru, try not to come all over Mako's bed, yeah?"

Haru scowled at the redhead. "If you're going to take me on my back like this it should be fine. Stop being stupid."

"Now now," Makoto hummed as she circled the bed, drawing her fingers over Haru's chest, up Rin's arm, and across his shoulders before climbing onto the bed. "Don't fight, you two."  
She stretched out at their sides and laid her head on her crossed arms, watching Rin lube up two fingers, and the moment after he slid them inside the black-haired boy, with a perfectly innocent expression, she purred, "Just fuck."

Startled, Rin jabbed something inside Haru and the older boy winced, tears collecting at the edges of his eyes.

"Makoto!" Haru gasped out. "Don't say... such things..."

She offered the pair a kittenish grin and went back to watching Rin prep their lover.

"Only two?" She asked curiously.

"We fucked yesterday," Rin explained, twisting his wrist and obviously searching for that sensitive spot inside the older. "He's still loose enough to not need much prepping. Ah, there it is..."

Makoto switched her stare from Haru's stretched hole to his eyes and he met her gaze immediately.  
They held a whole conversation in that stare-  
_You okay?_

_Fine._ A flicker of a glance up at the redhead opening him up and then down at his own waist before meeting her eyes again. _Rin's being gentle._

She grinned brightly before the expression softened. _That's good! ...and thanks for earlier, by the way._

A minute uplifting of an ebony eyebrow. _We only told the truth._

She tilted her head and smiled. _But it was something I needed to hear. Thank you._

He looked to Rin again. _You should be thanking-_ "Ah!"

Rin's cocky smirk tilted his lips. "Starting to feel good finally?"

"Ah- mmm- _yeah..._"

Haruka met and held Makoto's wide green eyes again but this time he gave no hint of initiating conversation and she was fine with watching his beautiful blues grow hazy with unadulterated lust.

"Haru, you ready?"

"He's ready." Makoto replied for her best friend.

The initial penetration was always... exciting... for her to watch. She sat up and scooted down to Rin's side, leaning on his shoulder and earning a peck on the temple, and watched him line up and pushed slowly into Haru.  
Watching Haru's body accept Rin's girth and watching Haru's face as he was entered were both equally stunning. Rin's breath came in shuddering pants as he sheathed himself and Haru made an expression of intense pleasure-pain and both made her stomach flutter nervously. She'd be wet again long before they finished.

Rin stretched Haru's leg down to his stomach and Makoto held it for him. Haru cast her a look but Rin grunted what may have been thanks as he wrapped his hand around the upraised thigh and powered forward. Haru growled sharply, earning him a smirk from Makoto.  
She leaned over, smiling, and gripped Haru's leaking erection. The older bucked into her hand with a startled hiss, sapphire eyes flashing open, and he had to bite his lip to forestall the next moan. Her hand slid over him- a light glide that she would occasionally shift to a harder and unrelenting grip- surprisingly easily and he quickly grew breathless under both their hands. Rin gripped his hips and pistoned deep while Makoto teased him in all the right ways (she knew, she knew, she _always_ knew) and he was fast losing his mind.

"I-I..." He couldn't finish, a forceful rub to his prostate evoking a moan he was powerless to stop, one Makoto had to kiss quiet. "Rin, Mako," he panted once she pulled away. "I'm not gonna last... much longer."

Rin's shark-toothed grin was tight. "I can feel that much."

Makoto could feel Haru swell under her fingers, could feel the blood pounding frantically under the mount of her palm, and she shifted her grip to run a nail down the thick vein. Haruka groaned and jerked his hips, thighs twitching, hands gripping the sheets tightly, and Rin grunted above them.

"Makoto, stop..! God, you're killing us here..."

She giggled. Haru screwed his eyes shut and Rin's thrusts grew even more powerful.

Makoto could see Haru was a mere touch from exploding and she always loved to watch him come to his peak. He was absolutely beautiful when he did. She closed her hand around him again and jerked a couple times.

Haru's body went taut and his back arched, mouth opening in a near-silent moan of "Makoto! R-Rin..." and he gave in to his release.

Rin groaned low in his throat and his next few thrusts dropped out of the rhythm he'd carefully held to and became sloppy. Makoto was absorbed with watching Haru as he broke, her hand slick with her best friend's come, still pumping him and milking him for all he'd give her. Sapphire eyes fluttered, lost in the haze, open to meet his lovers' eyes and then shut to simply _feel_. Rin's burgundy eyes had closed tight as he approached his peak- he was close to it, Makoto knew he was, there was no way he _wasn't_ after seeing to both their own climaxes- and she threw a leg over a panting Haru's waist. Cool hands found her back, running over the tight definition of her shoulders, but she ignored Haru.  
Makoto grabbed two fistfuls of Rin's hair. His eyes flashed open in surprise and she leaned forward and crushed their lips together. A low, deep groan cracked in half as it left his throat and he was suddenly still.

"Let it go," she whispered against his mouth, tongue tracing along his teeth. She kissed him again and felt the movement ripple through his muscle as he slammed his hips into Haru's one last time and came.

* * *

They took a few minutes to regulate their breathing. Makoto slipped off Haru's waist and bent to kiss him. Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair, pulling the soaked strands away from his face.

He spied the conspicuous wet spot on Haru's abs though, and cocked an eyebrow at the panting Makoto. Wrapping an arm around her waist he kissed her cheek.  
"You want another one?" Rin asked in her ear with a voice gone husky.

She smiled, tilting her head to allow him to scrape his teeth over her neck. "Much as I appreciate the offer, I'm sure dinner is soon. Wouldn't want to be too late. And you two need to make yourselves presentable for it while _I_ throw open a window because it smells like sex in here. Maybe later," she added, running her hands down his arms.

Rin hummed and kissed the skin he'd irritated into a bright redness, clambering off the bed. He helped Haru up and they rummaged through their clothes for the right ones.

She didn't have the heart to tell Rin the shirt he pulled on was hers. It was her favorite roomy sleeping shirt, yellow with orange from the bottom of the sleeves up, and he looked damn good in it.

* * *

It became something of a game between them as time passed; whenever Makoto wanted attention from her two partners she'd remark upon some feature she suddenly found unattractive and her lovers knew it to be a hint to head to the bedroom.  
Fifteen years after the first time, very heavy with her second child- Rin's this time, they'd made sure- she was in the midst of rubbing her stomach wearing a proud mother's smile when the idea hit.

"Hey you two," she hummed, eyeing her two men bickering at the stove (Haru was insistent upon mackerel because as her pregnancies had advanced Makoto had, unbelievably, started to crave mackerel and pineapple combinations that made Rin cringe) and gathering their attention immediately.

"Do you two still find me attractive? Even like this?" She smoothed a hand over her distended stomach and rumpled sleepwear to demonstrate.

"Especially like this," Haru replied.

Rin's eyes had gone dark though. "Do you need reassurance, Makoto?"

She sent the pair a flirty smile and turned away, disappearing from the doorway.

"...are we ready for this this goddamn early?" Rin mumbled to seemingly no one.

"We are," Haru stated firmly, dragging the younger out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom.


End file.
